


Too Good To Be Good For Me

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Poe has to work but Finn wants him to stay in bed, Poe/Finn - Freeform, Wake Up Kisses, shoulder kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just pure fluff in which Finn and Poe spend a lazy morning together complete with shoulder kisses, neck kisses, normal kisses and of course a little bit of cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be Good For Me

Poe woke up to the feeling of soft fingers tracing patterns on his bare back and light kisses being pressed against his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open slowly as he snuggled backwards into the beautiful man behind him.

“Ah, the best pilot in the resistance finally awakens.” Poe could hear the grin in Finn’s voice as he curled both arms around Poe’s waist, pulling him closer. Poe almost moaned as Finn began to press sloppy, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

“Kriff, Finn, I could stay here all day.” Poe sighed, leaning back into him.

“Then do.” Finn whispered between kisses.

“You know we can’t.” Poe sighed, closing his eyes and moaning softly as Finn found his sweet spot.

“Any why not?” Finn asked indignantly, leaning back slightly, and Poe huffed at the loss of his warm lips against his skin.

“We have work, Finn.” Poe replied with a note of sadness in his voice, turning to face Finn, Finn’s arms still looped around his waist, and wrapping his own arms around Finn’s waist, “You know I’d stay if I could.” Poe smiled sadly.

“Oh, you’re staying.” Finn smiled wickedly, his grip around Poe’s waist tightening. “Because I’m not letting you leave.” Finn smirked, before catching Poe’s lips in a slow, sloppy kiss.

“Finn.” Poe sighed as he leant back for a moment, but Finn chased his lips and swallowed his words in another kiss. “You know – That’s not – Fair.” Poe mumbled between kisses, and he felt Finn smile against his lips.

“Tough.” Finn muttered, before trailing his lips gently down Poe’s jaw to his throat. Poe arched his neck back to expose more of his neck as Finn continued to suck and lick the sensitive skin.

“I guess I could stay here for another hour.” Poe sighed eventually and Finn glanced up with a smirk.

“A lot can be done in an hour.” He grinned.

“Man, General Organa is gonna be pissed when I’m late.” Poe laughed before Finn’s attention was back on his lips, pressing his against them with a bruising force, and all thoughts of work and the general were gone from his mind, for now at least, replaced with thoughts of Finn, and all the wonderful things they could do with their morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Too Good by Troye Sivan


End file.
